Forbidden Desire
by Gabriella Witherspoon
Summary: Provocar era a especialidade dela. Perseguir, a dele. Mas e quando eles começam a se enfrentar, a sentir... a se amar?


**Forbidden Desire**

Eu estava mais uma vez na boate que adorava ir durante todos os sábados à noite com minhas melhores amigas, Gina e Tonks.

Pegamos uma bebida forte no bar antes de nos arrastarmos para a agitada pista de dança, e antes de eu ver alguém absolutamente indesejável. Tudo bem, ele tinha todo o direito de estar ali, afinal vivemos em um mundo livre, mas aquilo já estava me cansando. Eu estava completamente cansada de Severus Snape me seguindo como se fosse minha própria sombra. Ok, ele tinha sido meu colega no colégio e nós tínhamos ido parar na mesma cama uma vez, mas isso não dava a ele o direito de me seguir, droga. E só havia uma solução para aquele problema, então era melhor pôr meu plano logo em prática.

Tonks, pra variar, havia percebido meu desconforto por um momento, e leu a resposta na minha expressão, revirando os olhos. A cena ia se repetir como da última vez.

- Você realmente não toma jeito, Hermione. – Ela fez um sinal de desaprovação com a cabeça.

- Hey! É ele quem está pedindo por isso. – Respondi, resignada, bebendo a tequila em meu copo de uma só vez. – Pode ir buscar mais pra mim, Tonks?

- Lembre-se que não sou sua empregada, Hermione – e tomou o copo de minha mão, voltando para onde tínhamos acabado de vir.

Por uma fração de segundo, procurei por Gina, mas quando não a encontrei à vista achei melhor deixar pra lá, e dei de ombros começando a dançar no ritmo da música.

Como todas as músicas que eu adorava dançar, a batida era marcante me permitia rebolar o quanto quisesse, ou pudesse. E eu não poderia escolher música melhor que aquela para um momento mais propício.

Vi Severus se aproximar um pouco mais quando eu rebolei até o chão, mas não me importei. Uma única dose de tequila era o bastante para me deixar ligada e me fazer rebolar mais do que devia no meio de uma multidão.

Os corpos ao meu redor também acompanhavam a batida de forma rítmica, e aparentemente não percebiam o que estava acontecendo, e nem deveriam perceber. Eu só me importava com o corpo que cruzava a multidão olhando nos meus olhos, de qualquer forma.

Era óbvio que eu precisava de uma tática para afastá-lo, ao menos um pouco, de mim e da minha jogada de mestre, sempre igual. Eu precisava de uma desculpa. Eu precisava de... Eu precisava de um cara como Draco Malfoy. E ele estava convenientemente logo ao meu lado.

**You wanna show like a gun out of holster**

(Você se mostra como uma arma fora do coldre)

**Tell me whatever and I'll be your roper, cuz**

(Diga-me o que for e eu vou ser o seu cara, porque)

**You spin my head right round, right round**

(Você faz minha cabeça dar voltas, dar voltas)

**When you go down, when you go down, down**

(Quando você desce, quando você desce, desce)

Ri internamente com o pensamento e ao imaginar a expressão de desgosto dos dois, mas não me importei e puxei Draco, que estava aparentemente sozinho, pela camisa antes de pedir que me beijasse.

- Está ficando louca, Granger?

- Só faça, Malfoy. É a sua primeira e única chance, e você sabe que quer. – Pisquei pra ele, deixando-o sem palavras, antes de colar minha boca na sua e começarmos um beijo... fascinante. Eu pude ouvir até o gemido dele quando levantou meu vestido alguns centímetros, empurrando-me numa parede próxima.

Aquele sim era um joguinho divertido. E era mais divertido ainda ouvir um a ponto de gemer no meu ouvido, mais uma vez, e o outro paralisado na pista de dança, ainda me observando. Decidi por fim dar corda a Draco, e deixar os dados rolarem.

Mais uma vez, beijei o loiro na minha frente, e permiti que minhas mãos corressem por seu corpo musculoso e... Gostoso? Bebi a tequila que ainda restava no copo dele, antes de deixar o copo se espatifar no chão, mas que ninguém jamais poderia ter ouvido com o som naquela altura. Puxei a camisa dele para fora das calças, antes puxá-lo para dentro do banheiro vazio, e trancá-lo pelo lado de dentro, apesar de saber que isso não deteria Severus, caso ele quisesse entrar.

Permiti que Malfoy me guiasse a partir daí e realizasse seus desejos mais profundos enquanto me sentava na pia, e passava as mãos por baixo do meu vestido, indo em direção aos meus seios. Fechei os olhos e simplesmente aproveitei a situação, mas levei um susto quando as mãos quentes dele foram substituídas por dedos frios e finos que me tocavam sem o menor pudor. Cerrei os olhos ao ver Severus na minha frente, rasgando parte do meu vestido e mordendo meu pescoço, provavelmente deixando marcas vermelhas.

Ele segurou meu queixo para que olhasse em seus olhos negros e inundados de desejo, e mal pude conter a vontade de beijá-lo e de agarrar seus cabelos pretos e sedosos ali mesmo.

- Aqui não. – Foi só o que eu disse, antes de descer da pia e pegar a mão dele para aparatarmos na minha casa.

**Then pop in the night cuz this mix'll be ours**  
(Então caio na noite porque ela foi feita pra ser nossa)

**We keep a fade away shot cuz we ballin**

(Fazemos a jogada porque estamos curtindo)

**You spin my head right round**

(Você faz minha cabeça dar voltas)

Abri a porta de casa e entrei rapidamente, antes de fechar e Severus me beijar enquanto tentava tirar meu vestido mais uma vez. Senti meu gato passar por entre as minhas pernas quando meu vestido foi devidamente arrancado e jogado em algum lugar que eu preferia não descobrir agora. Os sapatos e a camisa dele também foram parar por ali num instante enquanto eu jogava minha sandália de tiras longe.

- Droga, Sev, não dava pra você ser um cara normal e não vestir esse tanto de roupas? – reclamei, vendo que ele vestia uma camiseta daquelas típicas de malhar, e que me faria delirar em outra ocasião, por baixo da camisa preta enquanto subíamos as escadas para o andar de cima.

- Desculpe – ele sorriu maliciosamente. – Eu jamais poderia imaginar que iria te encontrar.

- Jamais imaginou uma ova! Você estava... – Mas fui impedida de continuar falando quando Severus, mais uma vez, colou sua boca a minha de modo ardente.

- Cale a boca, simplesmente cale a boca, Hermione.

- E por que não? – respondi com sarcasmo, fazendo-o me encarar ferozmente. – Desculpe – e desci as mãos ao longo do seu peito, até encontrar o fecho do cinto. – Nem aqui você facilita – murmurei, tropeçando com ele para dentro do quarto.

- Jamais, querida – e sugou um dos meus seios com sofreguidão.

- Severus...

**Fight the feeling**

(Lute contra o sentimento)

**Leave it alone**

(Deixe-o sozinho)

'**Cause if it ain't love**

(Porque se não for amor)

**It just ain't enough to leave a happy home**

(Simplesmente não é o bastante para deixar seu lar feliz)

- Por que não tentamos chegar na cama, primeiro?

- Qual o problema de continuarmos aqui? – perguntei, engolindo em seco.

Ele sorriu lentamente e passou uma perna atrás das minhas, nos derrubando no chão.

- Nenhum – respondeu, começando a distribuir beijos pelo meu corpo; iniciou o ciclo de fogo na minha boca, demorando-se mais em meu centro e finalizando nos meus pés, tudo somente para poder fazer o caminho reverso.

- Sev. – Gemi quando ele parou para brincar com os meus seios.

As últimas peças de roupas que haviam entre nós foram arrancadas e o lento processo que eu chamava carinhosamente de _tortura, _começara.

- Olhe para mim, Hermione. – Ele disse enquanto eu o sentia me preencher por completo, vagarosamente.– Quero que olhe para mim e diga o meu nome quando chegar a hora, me ouviu?

Assenti puxando-o para mim e beijando seus lábios tão pecaminosos quanto o ato em si, e ficando por cima dele.

- Severus – sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto arranhava seu peito, apenas para provocar.

- Não me provoque – ele retrucou, invertendo as posições e segurando meus braços acima da cabeça.

A gargalhada de contentamento ficou presa no tempo, e ao invés disso, um gemido se apossou dos meus lábios quando ele começou a bombear cada vez mais forte.

**Hot as a fever**

(Quente como uma febre)

**Ratting bones**

(Ossos se tocando)

**I could just taste it**

(Eu poderia só sentir o gosto)

**Taste it**

(Sentir o gosto)

Transamos feito coelhos durante toda a noite e quando ele sugeriu que fôssemos para a cama, respondi apenas com um grunhido sonolento.

- Vamos lá, Mione. Colabore. – Ele riu, pegando-me nos braços e atirando-se comigo na cama macia, fofa e quente.

- Você não precisava ter me carregado, Sev. – Respondi com os olhos ainda fechados, a um passo de dormir.

- Se soubesse que você adorava tanto ficar deitada no chão duro e frio, eu bem que não teria me dado ao trabalho.

Encarei-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada e o sorriso dele era genuíno.

- Quem disse que eu gosto? Podia simplesmente ter voltado com as minhas próprias pernas, é só.

- Do jeito que você está, duvido até que conseguisse se arrastar como uma lesma até aqui – riu, mordendo delicadamente a minha barriga.

A imagem daquela situação não foi agradável.

- Sev, só você para dizer uma barbaridade dessas logo de manhã.

- São seis e dez. Cedo demais para você?

- Ainda mais quando eu sinto que posso dormir o dia inteiro, mas ter de ir trabalhar a qualquer instante.

Uma gargalhada escapou pelos lábios dele, e eu simplesmente me deixei perder naquele som. Eu realmente sentia que poderia dormir por todo aquele tempo enquanto me aninhava no peito dele, coberta apenas da cintura para cima. Sentia isso até o telefone me despertar para a realidade nua e crua.

**One look at you and I know what you're thinking**

(Um olhar para você e eu sei o que está pensando)

**Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down**

(O tempo é uma merda e meu coração está afundando)

**You turn me inside out**

(Você me deixa aos avessos)

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **As músicas em ordem são: Right Round (Flo Rida), Don't Cha (Pussycat Dolls), Sex On Fire (Kings Of Leon) e Take Me On The Floor (The Veronicas). Xoxo.


End file.
